


Blue eyes like the Devil's water

by ProblemsQueen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemsQueen/pseuds/ProblemsQueen
Summary: "Tommy it isnt your time to die""But i could"TW: Suicidal themes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Blue eyes like the Devil's water

He misses DH like he misses school

He's got blue eyes like the Devil's water

The color orange reflecting back at the boys face was doing nothing as if not spurring him on even more.

I drink the Devil's water anytime with you

He misses DH like he misses school

Orange as a color can mean many things, but it usually seen as passionate and fiery. The lava could live up to this observation. Immediately disintegrating any fallen object or person that was so lucky as to come into contact with it.

He's got blue eyes like the Devil's water

I drink the Devil's water anytime with you

"its not your time to die yet Tommy"

pop the lava sizzled with intensity and passion, two things Tommy Innit did not have

"But i could"

And its easy when your older to figure out

The things that do and do not work

The nether was a hot place, lava and nether rack everywhere zapping all of the moisture out of the air. You can't cry here, can't even place a bucket of water. Nothing could be done for any poor soul who succumbed to the cries of the soul sand.

Like my temper

Like you and me in the back of my car

"nobody would care, all of my friends left me"

I've got eyes like an eagle but a heart like a lion

And the drugs from your moms car

Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity nobody would notice, not one person.

Sittin' on the sidewalk

Everyone 'round here is just sittin' on the sidewalk

"Tommy you keep forgetting that im your friend too"

Everybody here is just sitting on the sidewalk

Well i've got bills to pay

"no youre not. You're just using me to fulfill the sick and twisted plot in your head."

There are hearts to break

I've got towns to see

The lava bubbled with a sickly pop. The blackstone beneath the boy's legs seemed to be rougher than usual.

There are towns to see

But you were head over, over heels for you

"please Tommy step away from the edge"

And I was head over, over heels for me...

And it's easy when your older to figure out the things that do and do not work

With the green clad man saying that the boy chuckled

"don't worry big D, i'm too much of a coward to commit"

Oh..

And you were never the problem

The boy's whole body wracked as he started sobbing, violently shaking but no tears were present.

Tubbo, his Tubbo Tubbo didn't even say goodbye.

I was always the problem

And you were never the problem

"shh hey, its okay"

And i was always the problem

Remember middle school friends and the way you laughed

With little hesitance Dream knelt down to the boy's eye level.

"people care about you Tommy, just because your not there doesn't mean they don't still love you"

When we drank on the back porch of my house

And my mom tried to find

Pop

All the beer we hid

And i turned to you then and said

"FUCK OFF" the boy said as he swiftly rose to his feet. With one final glance down he turned to dream with a deadly grin.

Let's make this last till the end

"There was once a well known traitor" Tommy said with a sickly grin

Hey Matt, how's Japan? I bet its really rad

"And you know what he said Dream"

Hey josh, hows the drugs? I bet they treat you the same

"He said "It was never meant to be"

I'll dig up your graves without skin on my bones

And i'll carry you home

The boy took a step, and then one more and plunged downwards, but not without a devilish grin gracing his face the whole time.

Hes got blue eyes like the Devil's water

Blue eyes like the Devil's water

TommyInnit tried to swim in lava

I drink the Devil's water anytime with you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, i dont ususally write angst so i hope it was good and made you cry a lil.  
> follow me on instgram  
> @x._fishcake_.x


End file.
